Um presente de Aniversário
by lizmatsu
Summary: Se houvesse qualquer coisa que você pudesse pedir como presente aniversário, qual seria ela? Para Bianca Duarte Vasconcellos certamente seria Robert Pattinson em sua vida. Seu desejo será atendido ou apenas continuará habitando o mundo dos sonhos?
1. Impressionante mãe natureza

Olá pessoas!

Bem essa é a minha **primeiríssima** Fanfic de Twilight, então espero que gostem. É feita com um enorme carinho e dá um trabalhão do caramba... Então do fundo do meu coraçãozinho espero que agrade aos vossos gostos !

**Nota da autora: **Bem, eu acho que esse capítulo combina muito com a música**: Stay Beautiful – Taylor Swift. **

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

Já impaciente peguei meu celular, um Nokia de última geração e verifiquei que horas os ponteiros marcavam, 16:30 horas em ponto, não se passara nem um minuto. Hoje o dia seria longo.

Esse ritual já estava virando rotina, todo dia a partir das 17:00 horas a equipe da produção de Breaking Dawn, filmavam tapes da Ilha Esme aqui em Ilha Grande - Angra dos Reis. E todo dia eu estava aqui.

Eu não morava aqui, meus parentes não _viviam_ aqui, eu não tinha nada aqui. Minha casa era no Rio de Janeiro - capital, eu estava aqui por um puro golpe de sorte. Minha tia fez um investimento ano passado, ela comprou duas casas por aqui e sempre as alugava durante o Réveillon, Carnaval, essas coisas. Negócio muito lucrativo por sinal.

Como esse ano era o meu aniversário de 18 anos ela me emprestou uma de suas casas por 1 mês, sem me cobrar nada. Água, luz, gás, tudo erapor conta dela, ainda bem que sempre dei presentes ótimos. Ela ainda disse que poderia levar algumas amigas e minha família, se quisesse. Não tinha o menor problema, esse seria o seu presente de aniversário.

É tão bom quando seus parentes resolvem te dar algo realmente significativo, ao invés de roupas, caixinhas de jóias, bonecos de pelúcia e outras inutilidades. Só meus pais - quando nossa condição financeira permitia - e alguns bons amigos, me presenteavam com coisas decentes mais o resto...

Só passa de lembrancinhas, sem querer desmerecer, claro. Mal ou bem, eles se lembraram de mim, isso é o importante.

Falando nisso, guardei meu celular em minha bolsa, que ainda permanecia aberta e peguei um dos mini-potes de brigadeiro e fechei a bolsa. Minha amiga não poderia ter me dado presente melhor, exceto uma coisa que não estava ao seu alcance.

Ela fizera uns cinco mini-potes de brigadeiro, eu acho, que tinham mini colherzinhas do lado. Com as tampas recobertas de um tecido simples, xadrez preto, branco e roxo. Essa foi uma das melhores coisas que já ganhei. Sem mencionar o fato que ela estava montando uma confeitaria e a cobaia de seus doces era eu, Bianca Duarte Vasconcellos.

Nos últimos tempos nunca me senti tão feliz ...

Tão perto de Robert Pattinson e de minha Diva Ashley Greene, sendo cobaia de todos os tipos de doces, sendo aprovada em meu tão sonhado curso de Nutrição e finalmente completando meus dezoito anos . Tudo estava indo incrivelmente bem, de repente. Só foi elogiar, boca maldita.

- Ai finalmente vou ver o Edward, nossa como eu esperei por isso!

Disse uma garota do meu lado direito, com uma voz fininha e dando um gritinho no final. Poser's idiotas, ver o Edward. Nem ao menos sabiam o nome do Rob. São essas ridículas que estragam a dignidade das verdadeiras fãs, idiotas.

Okay, eu sei que exagerei ... mas isso é revoltante. Enquanto você leu todos os livros da saga – obcecadamente - sabe cada detalhe do livro, acompanha e conhece os atores, aí aparecem essas bestas querendo dar uma de mega fã.

- Você o viu naquele filme... acho que é Little Ashes, não sei direito? Já faz algum tempo que saiu, você sabia que ele beija um cara!

- Como assim ele beijava um cara? Nossa que horrível!

Disseram as garotinhas, bestinhas que se localizavam ao meu lado. Ainda bem que eu nunca achei um penhasco na minha vida, porque se não acho que jamais estaria aqui ! Além de posers não sabem o significado de ser um ator.

Estava tão concentrada saboreando meu brigadeiro que nem percebi a multidão que se encontrava no recinto. Mais uma vez, hoje o dia será longo. Peguei novamente meu celular e fui verificar que horas eram: 17:30, pelo menos uma hora havia se passado. Joguei o celular na bolsa e retirei um saquinho plástico – sempre fui ecologicamente correta – e despejei meu mini-pote já vazio dentro, fechando a bolsa.

Rotina é uma coisa entediante.

Mas até que hoje estava um dia agradável, a brisa estava gelada e o sol não ardia em minha pele. Contudo a brisa do mar estava muito gelada, isso era estranho. Será que iria chover ? Não ando acompanhando muito as noticias nesse mês de Janeiro. Além do mais, não tenho mais aulas e hoje é o meu aniversário. Não preciso me preocupar com isso.

Resolvi sair de baixo da árvore e fui em direção a rua lotada, empurrando levemente algumas garotas. Parei assim que cheguei na grade de proteção, que nos impedia de sair correndo para dentro de set, junto com uns cinquenta policiais, é claro.

Depois da ocasião em que uma mulher foi presa por tentar - de todas as formas, desde suborno a fingir que estava passando mal - ultrapassar a barreira, poucas se atreveram a fazer isso. O medo de ser presa, superava qualquer afronta.

Repousei meus braços na grade encostando minha cabeça neles e fiquei lá, mofando. Esperando um simples tchau do Rob, afinal já ganhei um sorriso da Kristen - que foi incrivelmente simpática conosco -, um autógrafo do Jackson – um doce de pessoa, eu já sabia disso – que me prometeu trazer a Ash para falar comigo. Um dos motivos que não saio daqui, o principal motivo é o Rob. Por fim, pelo Rob vale tudo.

- Gente, é impressão minha ou vai chover, ou melhor, vai cair uma tempestade?

- Desculpa me intrometer, mas como assim?

Disse me virando automaticamente para uma garota, que parecia ter quase a minha idade, uns dezesseis, dezessetes anos. Ela era bem bonita, mas parecia acabada pela espera como eu, sempre a via aqui.

- Não se incomode, não tem problema nenhum em se intrometer. Estamos aqui pelo mesmo motivo.

Ela disse dando um sorriso simpático. É por isso que gosto de cariocas, sempre falantes e cara-de-pau. Retribui o sorriso, quem sabe não ganho mais uma amiga, nessas desventuras de fã!

- Obrigada.

- Já disse, não se incomode. Ah, voltando ao assunto ... Você já deu uma olhada no céu.

Levantei a cabeça em direção ao céu, em questão de minutos tudo havia mudado. O céu estava de um cinza escuro, pelo jeito a minha suposição sobre a brisa estava correta. Iria começar a chover há poucos minutos, minha sorte tinha ido para o brejo.

- Arr, que ódio! Malditas chuvas de verão, sempre chove na merda do meu aniversário.

Meu bom humor sumiu com a ameaça de tempestade. Eu odeio chuva, não suporto chuva, não veria o Rob por causa dela. Que inferno!

- Nossa pobrezinha de você, mas mesmo assim meus parabéns.

Ela me estendeu a mão, logo em seguida apertei dando um sorriso meio forçado pra ela.

- Obrigada e perdoe-me por esse ataque de raiva. É revoltante esse tipo de coisa, logo hoje?

E realmente era, é sempre assim cara. O tempo passa, a vida continua mais tem coisas que não mudam! Não era possível isso, mais um dia não veria o Robert.

- Sem problemas. Olha, você vai continuar aqui? Eu vou embora, porque pelo jeito vai cair um dilúvio e minha mãe já está com raiva de mim. Se eu continuar então, posso declarar a minha morte oficialmente.

- Ah isso é normal, tive que enfrentar um briga com meus pais por passar o dia aqui.

- Vida de Twifan não é fácil !

Nós rimos com seu comentário, ela era bem legal. Gostaria que fosse minha amiga. Um trovão ecoou e se propagou pela rua lotada de gente, as conversas que borbulhavam rapidamente se encerraram. Já podia prever a tempestade de verão que iria cair.

- Bem eu vou embora, agora não tem mais jeito. Adorei te conhecer.

- Eu também, amanhã você estará aqui?

- Provavelmente ... Só não estarei se essa tempestade durar mais do que uma noite.

- Duvido muito, até mais então.

- Até mais!

Enquanto ia se afastando acenava para mim, junto com ela várias garotas começaram a ir embora. Deixando a rua completamente vazia, até os guardas se retiraram. Ainda procurei, verificando os cantos, atrás das árvores com os olhos, mas não tinha sinal de uma alma viva. Eu fui à única que fiquei, _sozinha_.

Agora tudo estava escuro, a rua estava começando a ficar um breu, com uma áurea tenebrosa. Relâmpagos começaram a tomar conta do céu, deixando-o aterrorizante. Qualquer pessoa que estivesse em sã consciência sairia dali imediatamente. Mas eu vou ficar, não me importo de enfrentar uma tempestade ou de ficar gripada, isso não é importante.

Já que iria me molhar mesmo, resolvi sentar no asfalto, ainda um pouco quente. Isso fez um bem enorme para minhas pernas, que doíam intensamente. Já mais por costume do que por necessidade, abri minha bolsa e retirei meu celular. Já eram 19:00, nem acredito que o tempo tinha passado tão rápido, ou eu que já não notava mais o tempo ?

Pesadas gotas de chuva me atingiram em cheio. Joguei meu celular dentro da bolsa e fechei-a velozmente, agradecendo internamente meu amigo por ter me dado uma bolsa impermeável.

Fiquei por mais um bom tempo, pensando, imaginando como seria encontrar o Rob. Tinha que cumprir uma antiga promessa, não poderia gritar de qualquer maneira e nem fazer nada que ele não desejasse. Apesar de ser o meu ídolo, divo, muso, ele era humano. Possuía livre arbítrio e liberdade de escolha.

- Atchim, que merda vou ficar gripada !

Virei-me para o lado, para poder espirrar. Por mais que não existisse qualquer pessoa em minha frente, era difícil controlar as normas de boa convivência.

Depois de uma hora e meia, finalmente a chuva cessou. Sei que foi desnecessário manter-me aqui com a esperança de ver Robert Pattinson, até porque ele nem passou por aqui. Mas estava fazendo isso mais por mim do que qualquer outra pessoa, não queria ir embora, eu não sairia tão cedo daqui.

Minhas roupas estavam coladas em mim, sentia meu cabelo totalmente escorrido em meu rosto, produzindo um nervoso intenso em meu ser. Abri minha bolsa, sorrindo felizmente por nada estar encharcado dentro dela, peguei um espelho e um pente. Abri o espelho e o repousei na bolsa semi-aberta. Peguei meu pente e comecei a pentear lentamente com uma calma inexplicável meus cabelos, quando de repente escuto uma voz mais conhecida do que deveria ser.

- Você está bem?

Eu não pude acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Tive que piscar duas vezes, poderia ser uma alucinação esse sotaque tão perfeito inglês, eu estou tão louca assim? Levantei vagarosamente minha cabeça, com medo do que poderia ver. Isso não era possível.

- Oh Meu Deus, não posso acreditar nisso.

O inglês saiu normalmente, assim que o vi. Eu estava inflada e estupefata de alegria, a vida estava sendo imensamente grata comigo. Se soubesse que isso iria acontecer, teria pedido uma tempestade antes.

Às vezes a vida nos _**surpreende**_, cabe a nós _**agradecê-la**_ e tentar  
_**compreendê-la**__._


	2. Surpresas que a vida lhe prega

**Nota da autora:** eu acho que esse capítulo combina com essa música: **I'd Lie – Taylor Swift.**

*Capítulo bem romântico, okay? Eu avisei.  
**Boa Leitura**

* * *

Será que desmaiei com a tempestade e bati a cabeça? Possível.  
Será que estava tão obcecada pelo Rob que me esqueci do restante do mundo e passei a produzir alucinações, com ele, acordada? Bem provável.  
Será que isso _realmente_ estava acontecendo? Improvável.  
Seria muita sorte para uma pessoa só, isso não era verdade, não podia ser verdade. Mas do fundo de minha alma _desejava_ que isso fosse verdade.

- Ei você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa com você ...

Sim aconteceu, você apareceu na minha vida. **OH MEU DEUS, UM ZILHÃO DE VEZES OBRIGADA!** Como isso era possível, eu estava a dias na merda deste lugar o esperando por horas e horas todo dia e justamente hoje ele aparece.

Justamente hoje quando estou encharcada, horrorosa e com a roupa colada em meu corpo. Logo hoje quando caiu uma tempestade, nunca gostei tanto de tempestades ! Bendita hora em que resolvi ficar, eu era a prova viva de que milagres existem ... e que milagres.

O que eu deveria fazer? Ou melhor, o que _eu_ posso fazer? Concentre-se, ele te fez uma pergunta, responda. De preferência normalmente, impossível.

Levantei-me rapidamente - já que o Rob estava inclinado para falar comigo -, deixando cair o espelho e o pente no chão ainda molhado. Esses objetos nunca foram tão insignificantes pra mim. Alias tudo se tornava irrelevante perto de Robert Pattinson. Assim que levantei , ele retomou a sua posição normal. Que absurdo, eu estava dando trabalho para o Rob ! Eu que deveria me rastejar aos pés dele, não causar qualquer espécie de tarefa a sua pessoa.

Nesse momento só almejava um autógrafo e um abraço, mentira. Eu queria muito mais, eu queria tudo que o envolvesse, incluindo-o.

- Não estou ótima, nunca estive tão bem... - Em toda a minha vida! -

Complementei mentalmente, o poupando de uma histeria desnecessária. Como ele era gentil, é mais do que merecido seu título de ator mais simpático de Hollywood. Sempre soube que ele era um doce de pessoa, ao longo desses anos quem duvidava disso levou um tapa na cara. Era tão bom poder sentir isso na pele, fazer parte dessa contestação.

- Mais você está encharcada, te deixaram sozinha aqui na chuva ou fizeram algo com você?

Eu tive de rir e suas feições eram duvidosas, como se tivessem duvidando de minha sanidade - algo muito comum para mim - ou se estava falando a verdade, por mais estranha que parecesse. Ah, como era atraente a composição de seu rosto, com o tempo ele foi ficando cada vez mais bonito. Seu maxilar tão másculo conseguiu se aprimorar ainda mais com o tempo, mas ele estava sem barba. Edward Cullen não podia ter barba - não sei se fico triste ou feliz com isso – ele conseguia ser sexy dos dois jeitos. Que homem versátil, meu Deus.

- Ah não se importe com isso Rob. Eu posso te chamar assim...

- Sabia que você foi a primeira a me perguntar isso, todos me chamam por Rob.

Ao terminar a frase ele sorriu, agora mais do que nunca eu entendo a Bella. Já estava difícil manter uma linha de raciocínio convincente, quando ele sorriu esqueci que tinha um cérebro.

- Ah tenho que perguntar, não tenho intimidade com você - infelizmente - e você nunca gostou muito desse apelido não é ?

- Sim é verdade, mas com o tempo me acostumei. É melhor do que ser chamado de Claudia, eu detestava isso.

Disse enquanto se virava para o lado, como se desejasse que não visse sua cara. Tarde de mais, eu já estava rindo. Ser chamado de Claudia enquanto suas irmãs judiavam de você não era nada agradável, em várias entrevistas o Rob disse isso.

Tive uma vontade imensa de segurá-lo em meus braços, como uma criança que precisasse ser acolhida e protegida, seria como um ato de mãe. Não, mãe nunca, jamais ! Se eu fosse mãe do Rob não poderia passar certos ensinamentos recreativos, coisas mais interessantes a serem feitas. Algo que uma relação de mãe e filho não comportaria.

Desse jeito eu vou pro inferno mesmo.

- Me desculpe por rir, só que adoro suas piadas, as acho engraçadíssimas.

- Não precisa se desculpar, já estranho o fato de você gostar delas. Ah, você ficou aqui durante essa tempestade por quê ?

Ele era pura curiosidade, sua voz e sua expressão mais uma vez me contestavam, porém seus olhos me investigavam tentando procurar algo que não fazia noção do que era. Será que poderia mesmo falar o real motivo ? Bem isso o assustaria, mas não quero mentir pro Rob, não me sentiria bem fazendo isso. Estou contando com você sorte.

- Bem, não se assuste ok?

- Vou tentar.

- Eu fiquei aqui porque estava te esperando. Todos os dias eu estou aqui, junto com milhares de garotas a sua espera. Nada muito anormal, milhares de mulheres fazem isso.

- Sim elas realmente fazem, só que com duas diferenças: elas gritam quando me vêem, coisa que você não fez e elas não ficam em tempestades, só em chuvas normais.

- Isso é verdade.

Nós rimos, eu realmente era louca. Mas por um bom motivo: eu era louca por ele. Chuvas, tempestades, vendavais, não me faziam medo quando o meu objetivo maior era ele, só ele. O restante do mundo era só um eco do que ele era pra mim. Não residiria em um planeta em que ele não existisse. Seria impossível viver sem aquele sorriso, um rosto tão primoroso, esse corpo esculpido e essa personalidade tão única.

Diferente do que muitos pensam em relação à RPattz, ele é _mais_ do que um **ator** – magnífico por sinal -, _muito mais_ do que um **símbolo** – de beleza e de sexualidade – ele é uma _**pessoa formidável**_.

- Nossa você merece uma recompensa por isso, o que você quer?

Eu quero você e nada mais. Pena que esse desejo não se realizaria, uma _grande_ pena.

- Bem então eu posso querer duas coisas, porque hoje é o meu aniversário.

- Oh Parabéns então ! Hum... o que você quer de aniversário ?

Eu não posso acreditar que ele perguntou isso. O Rob é realmente um amor de pessoa, como existem idiotas que não gostam dele? Eu respondi minha própria pergunta, idiotas.

O que eu poderia pedir de aniversário pra ele ... mordi meu lábio inferior enquanto pesava – mania de Kristen Stewart. Isso abordava muitas questões, era uma pergunta inaberta. Eu poderia pedir o que quisesse, cabia a ele decidir.

Sorri maleficamente com a ideia, ele mudou sua expressão, como se já adivinhasse o que iria pedir, percebendo imediatamente o erro que houvera cometido. Poderia lhe pedir um autografo, um abraço, um beijo, uma noite com ele, incrivelmente tentador. Já que exatamente hoje estava fazendo 18 anos, não seria crime algum. Pelo ao contrário, seria maravilhoso.

Mas não poderia me esquecer do fato de que cabia a ele decidir se atenderia meu pedido ou não. O sorriso travesso desapareceu de minhas feições, mais uma vez ele notou o conflito interno que vivia. Como ele era atencioso, ri com esse pequeno detalhe.

- Você já se decidiu?

- Ah me desculpe Rob, eu estou desempenhando uma perfeita idiota, não?

E realmente estava, que vergonha a minha. Não pediria um beijo, muito menos uma noite com ele. Prometi a mim mesma que não gritaria e nem o agarraria assim que o visse, eu o amava e respeitava suas opiniões e suas atitudes. Jamais faria algo que fosse contra sua vontade, ele era o meu ídolo, o meu amor, mas ainda sim era dono de seu livre arbítrio.

- Hum que tal um autógrafo? É algo simples, não te daria muito trabalho, eu acho. Já te atrapalhei de mais, juro que não era minha intenção. Oh Deus, estou falando de mais.

Ri nervosamente, era tão difícil de me controlar com ele por perto. Era um sonho se concretizando bem na minha frente, finalmente eu estava com ele. Não me importava o jeito, a maneira ou quando, eu estava ali e agora com o Rob. Só isso me importava o resto não passava de um nada.

- Claro que te dou um autografo, você me esperou por horas aqui. Não pense que não reparei, vamos peça mais alguma coisa. É o mínimo que posso fazer por você.

Disse, enquanto lançava sobre mim seu poder fascinante me deixando abestalhada por ele. Nunca entendi porque ele se menosprezava tanto, deve ser algum trauma por rejeição... Quem seria a deficiente mental que fizera isso?

Ah e como ele era atencioso, reparou que fiquei horas naquela tempestade e estava toda encharcada, tudo isso pra vê-lo passar. Já era um imenso favor que ele estava fazendo por mim, parando pra falar comigo. Ainda existem boas almas neste mundo e de quebra lindas e gostosas.

- Hum... me de um abraço então.

Sorri abertamente, com uma felicidade inundante dentro do meu ser. Isso definitivamente já estava passando de todas as minhas expectativas, hoje realmente era o meu dia de sorte!

- Um abraço? Eu já ia te dar isso de qualquer jeito vai seja mais criativa. Oops, nem tanto por favor, não em coloque em maus lençóis.

Ele deu uma gargalhada gostosa e melodiosa, nunca pensei que uma gargalhada poderia ser melodiosa. A cada segundo que passava eu me apaixonava mais por esse homem. Meu Deus, eu já ia me esquecendo ele já iria me dar um abraço, eu iria tocar naquele corpo. **OH MEU DEUS, MUITO** **OBRIGADA**, acho que nunca mais tomaria banho. Mentira, tomaria sim, só não lavaria mais as roupas que estava usando.

O que mais posso pedir ao Robert sem ofendê-lo, ou colocá-lo em maus lençóis ? Não vou pedir um beijo mesmo, ele já estava sendo gentil de mais comigo e seria um imenso disparate essa proposta. Por mais que me parecesse que ele ansiava isso. Claro que não, preciso parar com esses pensamentos milaborantes de fã.

Bem, eu poderia pedir que ele tocasse I'll be your lover too – Van Morrison, pra mim. Já que aprendi a gostar de Van Morrison por causa do Rob, ele tem um excelente gosto musical. Todas suas bandas preferidas eu escutei e adorei, metade do meu Ipod ele dominava. Alias o que ele não dominava ?

Tive uma idéia.

- Já que um autógrafo e um abraço não são o bastante para você...

Dei uma risadinha básica, isso era extremamente legal de se falar. Parecia como se ele quisesse que pedisse o que não deveria, o que o colocaria em maus lençóis. O embate entre o certo e o errado, o dilema do fazer ou não fazer.

Arr, eu preciso parar com essa merda. Malditas ideias de fãs desesperadas. Estou demorando muito para responder ele vai notar.

- Que tal sairmos amanhã à noite. Prometo que não te colocarei em maus lençóis e nem farei nada que não queria. Oh me desculpe, não se assuste minha cabeça está a mil. Nem em meus sonhos mais "sonhisticos" eu considerei essa ideia.

- Amanhã não dá mesmo, não é má vontade minha. Muito pelo ao contrário, eu gostei de você, bastante simpática e você faz o sotaque britânico muito bem. Fazia muito tempo que não escutava. Ops, agora eu que falei de mais.

Ai que coisinha mais guti-cuti desse mundo. Assim que o Rob terminou a frase ele riu, não me lembro dele ser tão aberto com uma fã. Por mais que fosse a estrela Hollywoodiana mais simpática com seus fãs e que não conseguia mentir, ele estava muito bem consigo mesmo hoje. Hoje era o meu dia de sorte, se jogasse na loteria era capaz de ganhar. Ah fala sério cara, pra que loteria ? Eu ganhei o melhor prêmio possível.

E até que enfim todo o dinheiro gasto com meu curso de inglês me serviu para alguma coisa. Quantas horas não perdi de minha vida prestando atenção no sotaque das pessoas e tentando imitá-las. Finalmente fui recompensada.

- Ah que isso Rob, você não falou de mais. Eu gosto de te ouvir falar, é claro eu sou sua fã. Ai que comentário inútil, vou calar minha boca antes que fale mais alguma merda. Ops, falei!

Eu sempre fui desastrada, mas hoje estou me superando a cada momento. Falando nos momentos errados, reparando no movimento de suas mãos enquanto explicava a situação, reparando na sua boca. Ah como era difícil não agarrá-lo, como ele não arranjava mulheres ? Só podia ser piada.

- Robert, estamos atrasados. Temos que ir.

- Espere por favor. Ela ficou horas naquela tempestade, ela merece atenção.

Só agora percebi que havia um carro o esperando, nossa como eu fiquei lerda com ele por perto. Também era tanta beleza que o resto se tornou um mero borrão. Robert que estava de costas pro carro com a porta e a janela semi-abertas, se virou para responder o desgraçado do motorista. No fundo do meu ser eu achei que ele foi um pouco arrogante com ele, bem feito.

Motorista idiota, se o encontrasse na rua era melhor atravessá-la, porque se não faria de sua morte um show de crueldades. Contudo ele tinha razão, Robert Pattinson um ator mundialmente conhecido perdendo o seu tempo com uma fã. E ainda por cima toda horrorosa e encharcada !

- Você tem uma foto e uma caneta para eu poder te dar o autógrafo?

- Claro, que tenho.

Abri minha bolsa velozmente pegando minha pasta com as fotos do Rob. Tirei minha foto preferida - um ensaio dele para a Another Man - e logo em seguida peguei uma caneta esferográfica preta. Entreguei a foto, apoiada na pasta e com a caneta sobre elas. Enquanto fiz isso fiquei pensando: Bem que ele poderia me dar mais do que um autógrafo.... Já era exigir demais da vida.

- Err, qual o seu nome ?

- Bianca, se quiser pode só colocar Bia.

- Como estou um pouco atrasado, peça outra coisa então, mas não demore muito para responder. Se não irão me crucificar se demorar mais do que posso.

Eu sou uma praga. A vida dele já não é difícil o suficiente e aqui estou eu para atrapalhá-la. Um dia ainda acho um penhasco....

- Ah me desculpe por te atrapalhar, eu só faço porcarias. Enfim, depois de amanhã você estará ocupado por volta das dez horas da noite ?

- Acho que não, por quê ?

Disse o Rob enquanto me devolvia a pasta, a caneta e a foto com seu o autógrafo. Rapidamente dei uma olhada no que ele escreveu.

With much affection, for my fan Bianca, that facing storms in her birthday, just to see me.  
Robert Pattinson.

**PS:** This is one of the few photos that I taste.

_Com muito carinho, para minha fã Bianca, que enfrenta tempestades em seu aniversário, só para me ver.  
Robert Pattinson._

___**PS:**__ Esta é uma das poucas fotos que eu gosto._

Ri internamente com seu breve comentário em meu autógrafo.

- Vamos sair então, se você quiser é claro. Não vou te forçar a fazer algo que não queira.

- Não ligue para isso Bianca. Se esse é seu pedido, ele será realizado. Digamos que eu virei uma fada madrinha, nossa mais que gay.

Eu gargalhei com essa tirada, ele é um piadista de primeira. Se isso estivesse sendo gravado, garanto que iria entrar para suas famosas pérolas. "Minha cachorra anda igual à Beyoncé "ou a inesquecível _"É o melhor tipo de sexo… aquele em que você mata a pessoa no meio.",_ ou minha preferida _"Eu era H. Romeu Pinto em no hotel me chamavam de "Monsieur Pinto".Isso foi diversão boa e barata!"_

Juro que se transasse com ele não ligaria de morrer no meio, mentira ligaria sim. Se fosse pra morrer então que seja depois, já teria aproveitado tudo mesmo.

- Então você está livre?

- Sim, estou. Coitada de você, vai ter que me aturar.

- Ah eu sou muito coitada mesmo, nunca senti tanta pena de mim. Muitas mulheres se matariam para estar no meu lugar Rob.

Meu tom de voz era uma mistura de sarcasmo e desabafo, como nós falamos com um amigo antigo. Era assim que podia defini-lo, um amigo antigo conhecido de anos e anos. Era como se eu já conhecesse o Rob. Ele era um amável imprevisto, difícil de prever suas atitudes.

- É que a maioria das pessoas não me conhecesse realmente.

E eu teria essa chance, como a vida estava agradável para mim. Nunca gostei tanto de ser brasileira e carioca.

- Rob, seu motorista deve estar me xingando mortalmente, então me diga aonde você está para eu poder te achá-lo.

Ele vacilou, a dúvida era um elemento fatal em seu rosto, eu tinha cometido uma gafe. Era mais que óbvio que ele não poderia revelar aonde estava, eu poderia espalhar essa notícia como o vento, por todos os cantos. Mas era óbvio que nunca faria isso, nem em vinte vidas.

- Olha Robert se você não quiser tudo bem, eu te entendo. Isso já superou todas as minhas expectativas.

- Não, já disse que não. Me diga aonde você mora e o seu telefone que mando te buscar.

O QUE? COMO ASSIM? Eu vou morrer quando isso acabar, só pode ser. Isso é piada com a minha cara não? Eu Bianca Duarte Vasconcellos, toda encharcada, parada no meu de uma rua que nem sabia o nome com Robert Pattinson pedindo meu endereço e telefone. Deus não é pai, ele é irmão, tio, avô, amigo, primo, ele é tudo.

- Ok, eu vou te dar então.

Meu nervosismo era quase palpável, minha letra estava tremida, não conseguia controlar minhas emoções. Peguei a foto com o meu autografo e com muita dor no coração escrevi o meu endereço e meu telefone primeiro em inglês e depois e português, para facilitar as coisas.

- Mais é o seu autografo...

- Tudo bem Rob, é por um bem maior. Depois de amanhã eu levo outra foto para você assinar.

- Você decide. Prepare-se, depois desse encontro você irá me odiar.

Ele parecia que estava confessando algo,sua voz estava melodiosa. Logo em seguida ele riu, foi a gota que faltava no copo, minhas pernas bambearam. Ele era tão fascinante. Nunca que eu o odiaria, isso era ridículo. Ele não me conhecia e depois dessa noite provavelmente _me_ odiaria.

-Robert estamos muito atrasados _mesmo_.

Motorista filho de uma puta, vou xingá-lo até sua 5ª geração pra deixar de ser intrometido. Eu só não dava uma voadora nele, nem sei como se faz isso, porque o Rob estava comigo. Não quero assustá-lo de modo, maneira nenhuma.

- Já vou. Tenho que ir Bianca, irão me queimar vivo por causa disso.

- Se fizerem isso, me chame. Eu mato eles primeiro.

Nós rimos mais uma vez, nunca me senti tão leve e bem comigo mesma.

- Até mais Bianca.

Ele veio em minha direção, ao que me parecia para a despedida. Estávamos somente trinta centímetros separados, porém me parecia um metro de distância. Ele se aproximava tão lentamente, como se estivesse enfeitiçando sua presa, atento a cada músculo de seu rosto, procurando sensações, desvendando o que sua atitude poderia despertar. Era muito sexy, era mais que sexy, era indescritível. Ele literalmente vinha me domar, como se já não tivesse feito isso no momento em que o vi.

Se pudesse escolher uma palavra para me descrever seria catatônica. Não conseguia me mover, o mundo parou – junto comigo – ali e não queria retornar a girar.

Parecia ridícula a ideia do Heliocentrismo, como o sol poderia ser o centro do universo ? Como, quando o meu Muso, meu Divo, meu Rei, o Deus da minha vida estava ali na minha frente. Para mim o Teocentrismo era real e o centro de meu universo aproximava-se a cada segundo de seu medíocre planeta. Trazendo consigo uma infinidade emoções: _tristeza_ por aquele momento não durar por minha vida inteira, _alegria_ por ter a chance de vivenciar um milagre da esperança, _desejo_ de se obter aquilo e jamais devolver, _prazer_ de sentir o verdadeiro sentido da vida, _raiva_ por não ter o mesmo poderio que o centro de meu universo exercia.

Finalmente ele me abraçou, segundos duraram milênios para mim. Ao sentir aquele corpo foi como se um alfinete estourasse meu coração – que se parecia mais com uma bola, de tão inchado que estava, trazendo impulsos incontroláveis, jamais imaginados. Contudo a única coisa que poderia ser vista naquele momento era meu sorriso de concretização de um dos desejos antigos de minha alma, já esquecido em uma gaveta antiga lacrada em meu coração.

Nunca pensei que seria tão prazerosa a realização de um sonho, claro que outros sonhos já se realizaram , mas esse era completamente diferente. Passar no vestibular foi terrivelmente bom, no entanto nada se igualava a isso. Seus braços fortes envolvendo minhas costas, seu queixo másculo em meu ombro, seu cheiro delicioso invadindo meu espaço.

- Não fale disso com ninguém, ok?

Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido com uma voz charmosa, a inclinação de seu corpo sobre o meu era sedutora, mas além de tudo provocativa e charmosa. Sua voz ecoou por minha mente, invadindo cada espaço estraçalhando minhas memórias para fixar apenas este momento. Eu pude sentir arrepios por todo meu corpo ao sentir seus lábios encostarem acidentalmente no lóbulo de minha orelha para seu sussurro. Depois _disso_, que graça teria a vida ?

Infelizmente o Rob se afastou. O mundo perdeu o sentido depois disso, a graça me dada antes diminuiu em milésimos quando essa separação aconteceu. Eu sei que esse abraço não duraria para sempre, ele precisava ir embora e eu estava atrapalhando, como sempre. Mais uma fã exigente atrapalhando a vida de seu ídolo. Ele me dera tanto, uma paz de espírito imensurável e eu só lhe proporcionei afazeres a mais.

Sinceramente eu não prestava, em todos os sentidos. Falando nisso, seu corpo é bem definido, ele era como uma escultura que possuía movimento. Uma grande proeza para um sedentário, se ele estivesse com sua "pansinha" de Pub's não me incomodaria ....

Graças à junção de nossos corpos nesse abraço pude notar como ele é quente. Não sei se estava com frio por causa das roupas coladas em meu corpo graças ao temporal - por Robert Pattinson vale tudo - ou se ele era realmente quente, isso é irrelevante.

Rob você deve pegar fogo, nossa imagina este homem na cama. "Pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo" escapuliu, dei um sorriso singelo com esse pensamento maligno.

Pelo meu bem era melhor não imaginar como seria seu desempenho na cama. Hoje não me responsabilizo por alguns arranhões, mordidas, chupões e o que mais me desse vontade. Eu _realmente_ preciso deter esses pensamentos, antes que uma tragédia aconteça.

No entanto não sei se teria capacidade de tornar realidade todas as perversões que circundavam minha mente. Se com um simples sussurro eu perdi a noção de tudo, fui tomada por arrepios, o que aconteceria a mim se um dia chegasse a beijá-lo? Ai aii...

Quando os cruéis trinta centímetros se estabeleceram resolvi - tentar - responder sua pergunta , antes que fizesse uma besteira e dificultasse ainda mais sua vida.

- Não contarei nada a ninguém – nem que isso me corroa por dentro – eu _prometo_.

Disse com a maior segurança possível, tentei lhe mostrar através de meus olhos essa fiel contestação. Seus pedidos eram mais do que ordens, eram obrigações, faziam parte dos meus deveres, seriam a minha maneira de tentar ajudá-lo.

- Obrigada por tudo Rob, você fez de mim uma das mulheres mais felizes do mundo. Não sei como te agradecer, é melhor você ir antes que seu motorista me coma com os olhos de tanta raiva.

- Pense pelo lado bom, se ele fizesse isso pelo menos você morria feliz. Mas eu não quero mais uma capa da OK Magazine para alarmar minha mãe, ela nunca acredita em mim. Já imaginou a manchete: "Robert Pattinson mata garota por um autógrafo"

Sua voz estava brincalhona e sua sobrancelha estava levantada, demonstrando a piada evidente. Robert estava certo, se morresse agora morreria feliz. Com uma paz de espírito invejável, ainda mais com suas piadas inteligentes e sempre tão pessoais. Sempre me diverti tanto com suas tiradas incríveis, morria de rir com os jornalistas cogitando a ideia de sua brincadeira ser verdadeira, sempre tão lerdos. E sobre a Ok, prefiro nem comentar.

- Sempre um piadista de primeira, mas eu realmente morreria feliz. Enfim, é melhor você ir Rob

- Ok, me dê o seu endereço antes.

Ele me olhou de um jeito... que me esqueci de como era se mexer. Se neste exato momento me perguntassem quanto era 1 + 1 diria que era 0.

Ah, mas que lindo ele lembrou de pedir meu endereço ! Não sei se teria coragem de lembrá-lo, seria muita audácia e ingratidão de minha parte.

- Aqui está então, veja se entende essa minha letra terrível.

Entreguei a ele. Minha letra erra terrível mesmo. Robert deu uma olhada em minha caligrafia.

- Legível, pior a minha. Já tirei zero por causa de caligrafia.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada tão gostosa. Se pudesse aprisionava esse som e o escutaria pelo resto de minha vida. Ele era a calmaria sobre a tempestade nos meus pensamentos. Eu já disse que amo este homem hoje?

- Robert vamos, você sabe quais serão as consequências.

- Já disse que estou indo.

O Rob se virou para mandar este idiota esperar mais uma vez e voltou a me encarar, pelo o que me parece para se despedir um pouco contra sua vontade. Motorista desgraçado, é isso que dá essas pessoas infelizes e mal amadas pelo mundo.

- Até breve Bianca.

- Até mais Rob, boa sorte com seus compromissos.

Ele seguiu em direção ao carro, que estava de portas abertas e sentou no banco de couro, acenou pra mim e foi embora. Acompanhei o carro com meus olhos - acho que era uma Mercedes - até o final da rua escura. Senti uma felicidade gritante irradiando dentro de meu peito, cada célula do meu corpo era constituída de pura felicidade.

Comecei a andar pela rua erraticamente saltitante e feliz. Meus pensamentos não possuíam lógica alguma, meus pés estavam agindo por vontade própria, me conduzindo para algum lugar no qual não fazia ideia. Meus olhos só o enxergavam, era como se uma nuvem de imparcialidade tivesse atingido meu globo ocular. Todas as sensações que o meio provavelmente estaria provocando em meu ser – frio, cansaço, dor, sono ... -, não passasse de nada. Só sentia uma brisa gelada, mas prazerosa, batendo em meus cabelos, os jogando para trás enquanto caminhava pela rua escura.

Esse fora o melhor aniversário de minha vida, e provavelmente será o melhor por toda ela.

Às vezes a vida nos _**surpreende**_, cabe a nós _**agradecê-la**_ e tentar  
_**compreendê-la**__._


	3. Refúgio da Ansierdade

**Nota do autor:**

**Oi people !  
**A música deste capítulo: **What I Wanted To Say – Colbie Caillat**

*Capítulo bem grandinho e meio romântico, okay ? Eu avisei.  
**Boa Leitura !**

* * *

Balançava nervosamente as pernas, aquele carro estava me enclausurando. Fazia exatos trinta minutos que estava sentada no banco do carro. Certo, o carro era muito luxuoso, era um Hyundai Genesis, só sabia a marca porque o pai de minha amiga tinha um. Seus bancos de couro marrom-escuro eram extremamente agradáveis e macios, melhores do que minha cama, mas a impaciência me dominava.

Estava inquieta, não via a hora de me encontrar novamente com Rob. Resolvi fazer as contas de quanto tempo levaria para chegar no Pub, ainda faltava uma hora e meia de viagem. Mas isso era quase impossível de acontecer, afinal eu estava dentro de uma Hyundai. Ela fazia 100 Km/h em dez segundos e a estrada estava deserta, o que me era bem vantajoso.

Decidi perguntar ao motorista se o Robert já estaria me esperando naquele endereço ou se ele estava se dirigindo a ele. Mas não sabia se o motorista era brasileiro ou americano, dei uma olhada em seu rosto através do retrovisor, bem ele parece ser paulista. Não sei descrever o perfil físico de um paulista, mas ele me lembrava um, isso já bastava.

Perguntei em português mesmo.

- O senhor sabe se o Robert já estará lá esperando ou ele está a caminho.

- Olha senhorita, pelo o que eu saiba o Senhor Pattinson já deve estar a caminho também.

Disse o motorista sério, sem tirar os olhos da estrada escura. Isso era bom, ele estava concentrado em seu trabalho, não prestando atenção em sua alucinada passageira. Porém, algo me dizia que ele recebeu ordens expressas para não reparar em seus passageiros, independente de quem for.

"Senhor Pattinson.", pensei rindo com a ideia. Era engraçado de se ouvir, o Rob tão novo sendo chamado de senhor. Será que isso não o incomodava ? Nunca gostei de ser chamada de senhora, senhorita tudo bem, mas senhora... me sentia uns quinhentos anos mais velha do que sou.

Nossa que decadência, tanta coisa melhor para se pensar e aqui estou eu conversando mentalmente comigo mesma sobre o pronome de tratamento senhora. Mas no que pensar quando estou prestes a reencontrar o Rob e não posso demonstrar nenhuma emoção?

Sinto meu coração palpitar nervosamente dentro do meu peito a cada vez que o menciono. Tantos sentimentos começam a surgir, lembranças, desejos antigos, tudo aflora em meu ser. Eu era uma latinha da Coca-cola após ser agitada, não importa o quão errado é seja ... você vai fazer.

É assim que me sinto em relação a ele. Tenho plena noção do que vai acontecer depois que perder horas do meu dia pensando nele, cogitando ideias e organizando as coisas. Eu vou chorar, chorar de tristeza por um amor platônico, chorar de tristeza por ele não saber que ele não estará comigo e por ele não saber que existo.

Mas agora as coisas mudaram, ele sabe que existo, só não sabe do de meu amor por ele. E se soubesse seria estranho, não saberia me comportar com ele tendo noção do tamanho de meu desejo por ele – em todos os sentidos.

Ele é meu tudo, o passaporte para a felicidade do meu mundo.

Preciso parar com isso, meus olhos já estão acumulando uma quantidade perigosa de lágrimas. Não quero e nem posso chorar, deu muito trabalho a maquiagem.

Falando em trabalho, durante esses dois dias – ontem e hoje – tive que vir para o Rio-capital, pra resolver todos os assuntos pendentes. Traduzindo: tudo.

Eu tinha um desafio enorme em minhas mãos, sair com o Rob. Mas como faria essa proeza, sem que ninguém o visse e tentasse agarrá-lo, para fazer-me uma assassina sanguinária e invejosa? Complicado, não conseguiria sair com ele sem que o reconhecesse. Qualquer fã reconhece Robert Pattinson a 10km de distância.

Bem, pelo menos eu reconheço.

A única solução era alugar um local para isso, mas com que dinheiro ? Os míseros cem reais de minha mesada não dão pra nada e além do mas, não tinha nenhuma reserva de dinheiro. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Foi ai que pensei no pai da minha amiga, ele tem um Pub na Barra da Tijuca – um bairro nobre do Rio - feita nos moldes britânicos.

Tive que apelar pra eles, me rastejei para que ela conseguisse esse _enorme_ favor pra mim. O pior de tudo era que não podia contar o porquê precisaria do Pub por uma noite, logo numa sexta-feira, que tinha um movimento muito bom. Disse que explicava depois, para poder ganhar mais tempo para inventar uma história.

Oh Deus, como será que estão às coisas lá no Pub? Será que os cozinheiros fizeram tudo certo ?

Ah eles fizeram tudo certo, não são loucos de errar algo. Não se eles quiserem continuar vivos, acho que fui bem clara em relação a isso. Nossa que trabalho que me deu, a pior coisa foi convencer o pai da minha amiga – que possui a melhor condição financeira do que eu – a me emprestar sua Pub por uma noite, sem explicar o motivo.

Por mais que eu fosse boa de conversa, foi difícil. Essa será minha divida eterna com a Luíza e com seu pai, jamais poderei agradecer corretamente por isso. Eles estavam proporcionando a maior felicidade da minha vida até agora, e provavelmente por toda ela.

Porém, – sempre tem um porém – eu teria que arcar com as despesas alimentícias, nada mais justo. Só que não tenho dinheiro algum. Tive que suplicar pra minha mãe me emprestar uma quantidade relativa de dinheiro. Nem em três bilhões de anos eu perderia a oportunidade de me encontrar com o Rob, _**sozinha**_, seja qual fossem os empecilhos.

Com muita repugnância consegui extorquir algum dinheiro dela, dizendo que iria comprar alguns presentes pra nossa família e minhas amigas. O único problema é que minha mãe queria ver o que compraria para eles. Alguma coisa me diz que ela verá o nada.

Meu Deus, o que eu não faço por Robert Pattinson. Ela me comeria viva quando soubesse que dei outro caminho ao dinheiro. Bem, poderia inventar que fui roubada, se fosse o caso, até rasgava minha roupa e me flagelava um pouco para ficar mais realístico. Não em incomodo com isso. Só me incomodo com o Rob, tudo que está relacionado a ele eu me importo.

Eu sou o exemplo exato de uma bolha de sabão, mantenho minha integridade preservada juntamente com todos os meus sonhos, mas continuo enxergando o exterior, mesmo que de uma maneira diferente do resto da população. No entanto sempre vivo com medo de uma emoção mais forte, um vento violento passar e me estourar.

Tantos medos, tantos problemas, tantas inseguranças...  
Meu coração a cada segundo se debatia contra minha caixa torácica. Alguma substância no meu cérebro estava coordenando as reações mais estranhas possíveis por meu corpo. Minhas pernas balançavam nervosamente, minhas mãos começavam a suar frio e meu estomago estava prestes a formar uma bola de tão contraído que estava.

O que passou na merda da minha cabeça pra vir de vestido ? Sim, eu estava de vestido e não sabia o porquê, eu odeio vestido. Me deixam desconfortáveis, tenho que ficar me vigiando para não fazer nenhum movimento brusco e mostrar algo que não deva. Por mais que eu esteja de short - curtíssimo mais estou - me sinto desesperadamente desconfortável.

Tudo bem que ele era lindo e que fiz uma guerra com a minha amiga Gisela para me emprestá-lo. Ela alegou que o vestido custou os olhos-da-cara e era de uma estilista famosa, e que não me emprestaria nem sob a ameaça de uma arma, o que era mentira. Pra convencê-la prometi fazer _todos_ os seus trabalhos na faculdade por um ano, já que ela faria Nutrição comigo.

Apesar de odiar vestidos e saias, tinha que assumir esse era lindo, se não perfeito. Ele é preto, de um tecido extremamente confortável – que não faço ideia de qual seja -, mas bem justo. Tem um decote quadrado, que realçava meus seios de uma maneira incrível – nunca me vi com tanto peito na vida. Sua cintura é alta e bem marcada, me deixando sem barriga alguma, limitando um pequenino espaço para respirar e nada a mais.

Na minha opinião a parte inferior era a mais linda. Assim que chegava na cintura, ele se abria como um guarda-chuva e ficava armado – tinha até um pouco de nágua -, me lembrando um vestido da década de 60. A parte inferior tinha vários detalhes em prata, que o deixavam lindo e realçavam minha cor. Para meus pés escolhi um scarpin de camurça preto.

Ah não posso me esquecer da bolsa que neste exato momento está do meu lado esquerdo, jogada no banco. Ela é prata, pequena e bem simples, o importante é o que está no seu interior: a chave do Pub, uma caneta permanente e duas fotos do Rob – esperando para serem autografadas -, uma com do ensaio para a Another Man – a foto que levei da primeira vez – e a outra era um ensaio recente para a Vanity Fair – eu morro vendo essas fotos.

Até que eu estava apresentável, quem me visse de longe talvez até me achasse bonita, mas pouco me importava à opinião dos outros. Eu estava focada somente na opinião de certa pessoa, Robert Pattinson.

Será que ele me acharia bonita ? Será que ele notaria as minhas pernas ? Torcia para isso, já que o comprimento do vestido ia até a metade de minha coxa. Espero que sim, tudo deu muito trabalho e me custou muito dinheiro, só o cabelo e a maquiagem foi um sequestro do meu dinheiro. Mas valeu a pena, estavam perfeitos.

Droga, não sei por que crio essas expectativas ridículas que só irão me afetar futuramente.

Mas a quem convém o futuro quando está prestes a encontrar RPattz? Futuro era o assunto que menos interessava agora. Estava preocupada com as coisas no Pub. Mesmo resolvendo cada detalhe específico, esquematizando tudo, a preocupação e a ansiedade me dominavam. Não conseguia me desfazer desse mal, não importa no que eu pensasse.

Nesses dois dias eu não dormi quase nada, só tirei alguns cochilos e logo em seguida voltava pra essa cruel rotina cansativa. Somente para achar a cerveja preferida do Rob com o preço mais em conta fiquei horas procurando. Mas isso não me interessava, pouco me valia o trabalho e as dificuldades que passei para isso.

Olhei janela a fora, admirando o mar distante, tentando compreender sua imensidão, a quantidade de coisas que ele abrangia, os sentimentos que ele causava. Dei um breve suspiro. Eu gostaria de ser como o mar, ter tamanha liberdade e imensidão. Possuir essa calmaria constante e transmitir esse ar de superioridade. Quem dera poder ser um tsunami concentrado de um poder persuasivo. Quem sabe assim eu não conquistava RPattz ? Nem no fantástico mundo da OK.

Seria mais fácil a Terra abrir sobre meus pés do que isso acontecer. As chances existentes tornavam-se impossíveis com a realidade presente a cada instante.

- Arr, que nervoso meu Deus.

Disse baixinho, desejando que o motorista não tivesse escutado. Dei uma rápida olhadela no retrovisor, nada. Ele realmente foi treinado para não prestar atenção em seus passageiros.

Mas que merda, não consigo me concentrar em nada, tudo me dá ansiedade. Porque essas malditas horas não passam rapidamente ? Eu preciso ver o Rob de qualquer maneira, acho que morro se isso não acontecer.

Tudo vem a minha cabeça, preocupações com o Pub - iluminação, comidas, bebidas, posicionamento das cadeiras ... – , como faria para enrolar a minha mãe, como explicaria para a Luíza e seu pai porque precisei do Pub, como explicaria para a Gisela tudo isso, como me sentiria mais uma vez sozinha com o Rob.

Se da ultima vez meu estado de felicidade se prolongou pela noite inteira, enquanto minha mãe estava prestes a me matar por ter chegado em casa tão tarde e encharcada. E eu só conseguia dizer isso:

- Tudo bem mãe, desculpa eu estou errada ok?

E logo em seguida sorria e ria comigo mesma. Ela ia ficando cada vez mais brava com minha reação. Aumentava o tom de voz enquanto eu sonhava acordada com aquele momento inesquecível, sem ouvir uma palavra do que ela dizia.

Não me recordo de ter dormido naquela fantástica noite, por mais que tenha caminhado deveras, o sono não chegava. Eu me encontrava em um estado permanente de contentamento, tudo naquela noite foi espantoso. Talvez tudo nessa noite seja espantoso.

- Senhorita, chegamos.

Fui interrompida pela voz do motorista, que por um acaso não foi compreendida. Estava absorta em pensamentos para voltar à realidade tão rápido assim.

- Desculpe-me, o que o senhor disse?

- Chegamos senhorita.

- Ah sim, obrigada.

Nossa que rápido, bem nem tão rápido assim. Caramba, passei pela noite carioca e nem notei o movimento, eu realmente estava concentrada em meus pensamentos.

Abri a porta do carro e me virei para pegar minha bolsa. Descruzei as pernas, sentindo uma dor que não tinha percebido antes, olhei para o retrovisor antes de sair e disse:

- Muito obrigada mesmo. Que o senhor tenha uma ótima noite!

Encerrei a frase com um sorriso singelo no rosto. Este senhor não fazia ideia da felicidade que estaria me proporcionando.

Sai do carro e fechei a porta. Assim que fiz isso pude sentir o mormaço, pelo visto a noite seria bem quente, deveria fazer uns trinta graus. Que maravilha, adoro calor. A rua estava queira, mas iluminada. O Pub fica em um recanto muito calmo da Barra, o que atraia muitos clientes.

Caminhei pela calçada enquanto procurava na mini bolsa as chaves do Pub. Parei na frente à porta do Pub, peguei minhas chaves, fechei a bolsa e abri a porta.

Caminhei para dentro do bar em direção ao interruptor, lembrei-me que era do lado da porta. Assim que acendi as luzes, meu queixo caiu. Estava tudo muito lindo, parecia que as cadeiras e as mesas foram ilustradas com perfeição, elas brilhavam sob a luz amarelada vinda do teto. O chão foi encerado e a luz da lua entrava pelas paredes de vidro, o que é algo incrível de se ver. Aposto que a Luíza fez algo enquanto não estava aqui, aposto não tenho certeza disso.

Havia um bilhete em cima da mesa que eu e o Rob ficaríamos, o que confirmou minhas suspeitas. Corri em direção à mesa e peguei o bilhete.

Bianca, minha querida Bianca ...  
Porque você não me contou que precisava do bar ? Preferiu contar a Gisela do que a mim não é !? Depois conversamos sobre isso, mas saiba que não vou esquecer dessa "traição". Você achou que ficaria chateada por você querer ficar sozinha e aproveitar esse ricaço ? Está ficando muito besta em Bia, claro que eu não ficaria. Às vezes eu não te entendo ...

Enfim, deixa eu te explicar. A Gisela me contou que você foi atrás dela (que nem uma louca, parecendo que ia tirar o pai da forca) pedindo aquele _vestido que custou o olho-da-cara_, dizendo que tinha conhecido um carinha, filho de um empresário riquíssimo e que precisava ficar bonita (como se já não fosse) para ele.

Quando você voltou pra Angra, depois de ter explicado tudo aos cozinheiros, os ameaçando de morte se algo desse errado (não pense que eu não ouvi, até fiquei com medo de você !), providenciei algumas coisinhas a mais, saiba que é por minha conta. Como eu te conheço bem, sei que você vai querer "se amostrar" pro sortudo, pedi para o meu ex-namorado (olha o que eu fiz por você !) para me emprestar o piano de cauda dele. Agora você vai poder cantar e tocar pra esse carinha.

Por fim, tudo está pronto Bia. Eu fiquei de olho nos cozinheiros e eles fizeram tudo corretamente, não se preocupe em relação a isso. As bebidas estão atrás do balcão, você sabe aonde é, dentro do freezer. E as comidas estão na cozinha, dentro da geladeira. É só você colocar dentro do forno e esquentar. Divirta-se Bianca, beijos de sua amiga Luíza.

**PS:** Lembre-se do nosso lema, deu mole é creu! VAII COM TUUDOOO AMIGAA !!!

Eu gargalhei com esse bilhete, meu Deus só ela pra fazer esse tipo de coisa. Ela trouxe um piano pra cá, e ainda por cima o do ex dela. Joguei o bilhete em cima da mesa junto com a bolsa e busquei o piano pela Pub. Não foi preciso procurar muito para achá-lo, caminhei em sua direção, desviando das mesas que estavam no meu caminho.

Ele era lindo, sentei-me na cadeira para certificar se ele estava afinado. Passei levemente os dedos pelas teclas, enquanto escutava cada nota musical, sorrindo com o som emitido por elas. Tudo estava perfeito, não sei como vou agradecer as minhas amigas, vou amá-las até o fim dos meus dias.

Levantei-me e fui para a cozinha esquentar a comida. Assim que abri a geladeira me espantei, havia o dobro do que tinha planejado, além de ter coisas que nem pedi. O que mais ela haveria feito? Fiquei com medo só de pensar. Às vezes ela exagera demais e não se controla, traduzindo: tudo extrapola quando ela está no comando.

Retirei as badejas e coloquei-as dentro do forno por três minutos, isso bastava estávamos falando de um forno industrial, não de qualquer outra porcaria. Enquanto a comida esquentava fui até o balcão das bebidas – isso no salão – para retirar as cervejas. Peguei duas cervejas e coloquei em cima do balcão.

- Ai que nervoso!! Não aguento mais essa espera, vou morrer de tanto esperar.

Disse em voz alta, mais pra mim do que pra qualquer pessoa. Eu estava me corroendo de tanto nervoso, meu cérebro já não suportava mais ordens, ele precisava do seu calmante natural, que era o Rob. Apoiei-me no balcão enquanto esperava os minutos passarem. Resolvi ir até a cozinhar e checar se tudo já estava quente. Felizmente estava, retirei as bandejas com os petiscos e os levei até o balcão, arrumando tudo perfeitamente.

Enquanto terminava minha tarefa, fui surpreendida por uma voz musical, que senti saudades deveras, chamando por meu nome. Fazendo-me estremecer dos pés a cabeça.

- Bianca, you are here?

_Bianca, você está aí?_

Como podia ser tão cruel o tempo, a espera era o veneno mais degenerativo de todos, não conseguia suportá-la, a insegurança me dominou até este exato momento. As noites sem dormir, os choros de dor, tudo possuía um significado agora. E esse significado era ele. Exatamente ele. Não sei como consegui viver esses dois dias sem o Rob, foi tortuoso. Aliás, eu não vivi, eu apenas sobrevivi, simplesmente persisti em viver enquanto planejava cada detalhe de hoje.

Finalmente obrigada.

Surpresas _**sempre**_ são bem vindas, _**principalmente**_ quando _**não foram  
**__planejadas_.


End file.
